


2-D and Murdoc Play Mortal Kombat and Shit Gets Serious

by JesterMonkey



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Anti-2doc ship, Gen, I DO NOT CONDONE THIS SHIP AT ALL, Mortal Kombat, mild violence, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesterMonkey/pseuds/JesterMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title basically sums up the whole experience....</p>
            </blockquote>





	2-D and Murdoc Play Mortal Kombat and Shit Gets Serious

**Author's Note:**

> There are some mentions of violence in this story. I am so sorry for this story, it was a cute idea at the time and I just had to write it.

He was just moments away from death. Sweat poured from Murdoc’s brow as he struggled to survive. The clock ticked slowly by, Murdoc looked to it and started to panic. He fought bravely but 2-D somehow managed to overcome him.  
2-D grinned as he tore off Murdoc’s head and proceeded to eat his flesh.  
“Fatality!” A deep voice mocked.  
Murdoc screamed out and threw the controller across the room.  
“What?!”Murdoc gasped throwing himself back into the couch. “Wait, no! That’s not fair!”  
2-D shook his head and crossed his arms together. “It’s perfectly fair, fank you very much.”  
“How the bloody hell did you do that?” Murdoc groaned.  
“Do what?”  
“The thing! The thing! With the biting off of my face, an all!” Murdoc said, slapping the back of 2-D’s head repeatedly.  
“What? You mean the fatality?” 2-D said shoving Murdoc away from him. “You jus’ push a series of buttons together and den, boom, you gets your stupid ol’ face eaten off.”  
“Yes, I know!” Murdoc slapped his forehead. “But how do I know which order to do them in, you moron!?”  
2-D shrugged. “I’m not gonna tell you.”  
Murdoc stood from the couch and retrieved his controller, being sure to give 2-D another slap on the head. Murdoc roughly picked up the controller and slumped back onto the couch. 2-D grinned and shook his head at him.  
2-D brought up the character selection and quickly selected Reptile. Murdoc rolled his eyes and danced around all of the women on the roster, slightly drooling at the mouth. He looked to all of the women and grinned to himself, crossing his legs.  
2-D rolled his eyes and rested his head back against the couch. Listening to Murdoc chuckle to himself as he ogled all of the women in their coloured bikinis.  
“Which was the character you played before?” Murdoc said, wiping his mouth.  
2-D looked up to the screen. “Purple bikini.”  
Murdoc growled at the image on the screen. “This one’s a bit of a dish, ain’t she?”  
“Figured you like her. Why didn’t play as her the last times you lost?” 2-D said sitting up and preparing himself for the oncoming battle.  
Murdoc grinned. “I didn’t lose, you only won.”  
2-D paused and scratched his head. “Wait…?” He said as the game started.  
Murdoc randomly pressed some buttons on the controller and managed to chip off some of 2-D’s health. 2-D panicked and punched in some combo attacks, spitting acid at Murdoc’s character. Murdoc only just dodged 2-D’s next attacks before spamming the downwards kick. 2-D tumbled over and over again until his health was halved.  
“Doppit!” 2-D squealed, jumping in his seat. “Doppit! You ain’t playin’ the game, right!”  
“I’ll play it however the bloody hell I want to!” Murdoc chuckled. He poked his tongue out as he finally figured out a combo move. “Haha! Did you see that?!”  
2-D grinned and entered a combination of his own. Murdoc’s health was now equal with 2-D’s.  
Murdoc looked to him and frowned. He gnashed his teeth at 2-D and proceeded to throw a plastic bottle at him. 2-D ducked and tumbled to the floor, he held his hands above his head and prepared for another assault.  
The round ended. Murdoc smiled brightly and returned to the game. 2-D climbed back onto the couch and sighed deeply.  
They prepared themselves for another round of brutality.  
2-D began the round by attacking Murdoc with several punches and a blast of ice. Murdoc recovered by kicking 2-D back.  
The two laughed, finally finding some enjoyment out of the experience. Their characters duked it out until the round ended, 2-D claiming victory on the match.  
Murdoc smiled softly at him. “I’ll let you have this one.”  
2-D shrugged. “Okay.”  
Murdoc sat back and watched as 2-D beat up the sexy woman in her tight bikini. Murdoc’s smiling expression slowly began to disappear as his character’s health did.  
And so 2-D won with a brutality.  
2-D smiled to Murdoc but his smile quickly disappeared when he saw Murdoc staring back at him, fuming.  
2-D shrunk in the couch and tried to smile. Murdoc towered over him.  
“What was that, you twerp!?” Murdoc hissed, spitting all over 2-D’s blue hair. “Trying to show off, eh?”  
2-D shrugged. “Maybe?”  
“Maybe?!” Murdoc screamed, grabbing 2-D’s shirt. “Well, I‘ll show you brutality, you stupid punk!”  
Murdoc threw a punch upon 2-D’s face, causing him to slip out of Murdoc’s grip and onto the floor. 2-D slowly stood and barreled into Murdoc’s ribs, the two fell to the floor. 2-D straddled Murdoc and slapped at his face, Murdoc desperately trying to push 2-D off of him. Murdoc grabbed a hold of 2-D’s wrists and kicked him off of him.  
2-D groaned as he held his head in his hands. Murdoc came up behind him and kicked him in the head. 2-D was out cold.  
Murdoc chuckled to himself. “Brutality!” He jeered.

**Author's Note:**

> WHY DO PEOPLE SHIP THESE TWO IT IS THE WORST POSSIBLE THING EVER! WHHHHHHHYYYYYYYY?!?!??!!? Y'ALL ARE JUST PLAIN NASTY!!!!  
> There is nothing sexy or romantic about abuse. Please stop.


End file.
